Cross the Line
by Schizzar
Summary: Zexion doesn't know what to think when the popular senior in his school begins to show an interest in him. And then that interest becomes dangerous...Rated T for violence


**Those of you who have read my drabble series will recognize this basic idea though there have been quite a few changes made to this one. Happy ZexyMarly day, enjoy. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song, which is Crossing the Line, reviews would be loved. **

Zexion sat curled up in a chair in his basement, trying to relax himself, however futile the attempt, with his book. His body was strung tight like a bowstring as he waited for the sound he knew would come.

_Stand on your front porch waiting_

_I never waited this long for nobody else_

_I ring your doorbell one more time_

_You ignore me one more time_

_I never waited this long for nobody else_

_Nobody else_

He nearly jumped when the shrill sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the house. His gasp stopped in his throat and he tried to focus his eyes back to the page of his book. He knew who it was and for that very reason, he wasn't answering the door, and for that very reason, he had left all of the doors and windows locked, and for that very reason, he was sitting in his basement, curled up in a chair next to the fire escape.

_Nobody else_

Marluxia, he knew, was the one insistently ringing his door bell. After all, the other older teen knew that Zexion had come home; he had followed him from school after all. Zexion could guess that the pink haired teen had waited patiently down the street or something along those lines until Zexion's parents departed for a party somewhere in another town.

_I used to wonder 'bout you_

_I used to wonder 'bout you_

_A lot_

_I used to wonder what would happen when that line I never crossed _

_Began to rot…_

So now here he was, unprotected to Marluxia's wrath. The man would be upset with him, upset that he wouldn't let him in. It would be worse now, Zexion realized. If he would just accept his fate and let what was destined to happen, happen, things would be a lot worse. Perhaps, he could even grow to be willing.

_I never knew_

_The meaning of the word_

_Until you_

_Pointed it at me_

No, he wouldn't think that. That was the sort of mindset that screwed up the minds of surviving victims. He would never be willing. He was not willing when Marluxia's advances had been painless and harmless. He was not willing when he was being shoved against the bathroom wall, heated breath whispering what would happen to him if he didn't obey in his ear. He was not willing when Marluxia began following him home and running his fingers through his hair as he unlocked the door and slipped inside, putting the flimsy barrier of a door between them.

And he wasn't willing now, as he cowered in his basement, the basement of his home. A home he was supposed to feel safe in. He could not let this happen. There had to be something he could do. But he knew there wasn't. He was only a sophomore after all, still didn't have his driver's license, was smaller than his younger brother, Ienzo, who was in eighth grade.

Marluxia was a lot bigger. Stronger, faster. Better. He was better at everything. Where Zexion was pale, Marluxia had a light and natural tan and where Zexion was twig like, Marluxia had thick muscles from being in the weight room all the time. Marluxia was bright and well liked by everyone and Zexion was quiet and no one knew anything about him.

He could not name one thing about himself that would draw someone like Marluxia in. He had no redeeming qualities outside his rather large IQ, and that fact alone was something most people detested about him. Zexion wasn't sure when Marluxia's interest in him began. The days had faded to weeks and the weeks to months, time had blended as he lived in a constant state of worry of what would happen next.

He wasn't quite sure why he had not told anyone. Perhaps it was out of fear of being ridiculed further, being hated even more for getting the most well liked man in school kicked out for a crime that to everyone else seemed impossible. Zexion didn't want to be hated more than he was. No one did.

_You used to be flattered by me_

_You didn't used to look frightened all the time_

Zexion flinched when he heard the sound of the door smashing the wall upstairs. He still had time, he thought. He could still grab his cell phone and dial 911 or call his parents or his brother, who was at a friend's house, he could still do something. And yet he didn't. He just sat motionless, book falling to the ground from his limp hands.

Heavy footsteps thudded across the floor above him and his ears picked up every movement, muscles tensing even further, somehow. Some small part of his mind was still screaming at him that this was just a dream, a long and terrible dream, but a dream. Harmless, really. There was nothing wrong. But he knew the truth. He wouldn't let a false perception fool him into thinking that it was possible he could escape this fate by doing absolutely nothing. That defied any common sense.

Zexion held his breath as the door to the basement was opened and the steps continued down the wooden stares, the sound echoing in his ears as they descended slowly, patiently, as if they had all the time in the world. And they did. He could escape, lunge from his chair and dart up the fire escape and then run. But it would only stall what would eventually happen.

He swallowed thickly as Marluxia appeared before him, somehow crossing the space between them without Zexion even noticing. His hand slipped beneath Zexion's chin and tilted his face up, forcing their eyes to meet. A strange hurt glowed in the blue eyes he was forced to stare into though he refused to acknowledge it.

"Marluxia…"

"Hello, Zexion. You ignored me, didn't you?" His voice was soft, dangerous even. Then again, everything about the man was dangerous.

"I didn't hear you down here," Zexion muttered, gaze flicking to the side.

"Don't lie. You don't like me very much, do you?" Marluxia sighed, his thumb stroking Zexion's pale cheek.

Zexion shuddered but didn't speak.

"Does my presence repulse you?"

Zexion still didn't speak, closing his eyes and wishing that the man would just vanish into thin air, though this to defied common sense.

"Answer me!"

The grip on his chin grew rough and painful then. "Yes!"

"Does it now?"

Zexion winced and opened his eyes, staring in horror at the way a slow and dangerous grin split across the pink haired lips.

"I think you should be punished for denying me so much for so long," Marluxia cooed, his free hand reaching into his pocket and slowly pulling out a knife.

Zexion's own hand, trembling though it was, slipped into his pocket and gently grasped his phone, nudging his thumb beneath the top and pressing the speed dial for his parents. As Marluxia gazed at his knife, contemplating its sharpness, Zexion placed the phone silently on the cushion behind him.

He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that help would come.

_Until your breathing ceased_

_Did I realize I'd crossed the line!_


End file.
